<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263708">Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starrison Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, nothing EXPLICITLY sexual happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer day, Ringo helps George with the weeding in their garden. The weather isn't the only hot thing that distracts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starrison Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starrison Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starrison Week Day 4: Gardening</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren’t we done yet?” Ringo asked as he threw his dozenth weed into the bag between him and George.</p><p>George looked between him and all the other un-weeded flowerbeds around them. “Not even close. Ritchie, we’ve barely been out here for ten minutes.”</p><p>“Your garden’s too big,” Ringo scoffed.</p><p>“<em>Our</em> garden. You live here, too—<em>that one’s not a weed!</em>”</p><p>Ringo let go of the plant and watched as George sighed and patted the soil back down around it. “Sorry,” Ringo said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“No harm done,” George said, pecking him on the cheek before getting back to work.</p><p>The weeding was always a dreadful job in Ringo’s opinion, but George never seemed to mind it. Ringo admired the passion and dedication—and perhaps a hint of insanity—that George had for his gardening. Even now, as the sun beat down on them during the most tedious of all the tedious gardening tasks, George had a peaceful expression. He looked so comfortable here away from the outside world.</p><p>Quite handsome as well. Small droplets of sweat rolled from George’s forehead to his neck, exposed from the hair tie holding back his long locks. And he was about to get even more handsome, now that he paused to remove his gloves and wipe his forehead with the back of his hand…and tug his shirt over his head to throw it on the ground behind him?</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ringo asked, unabashedly staring at his boyfriend’s chest.</p><p>George glanced over at him and smirked. “Don’t want to overheat.” He put his gloves back on and dug up another weed.</p><p>Ringo dropped all pretense of working and let his eyes comb over George’s body. His biceps rippled as he dislodged the weed from the ground, and his firm abs were on display when he turned around to toss the weed. Ringo was definitely working up a sweat now.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” George asked.</p><p>Ringo licked his lips and shook his head. “No, there most definitely is not.”</p><p>“Hey,” George said gruffly, casting his gloves aside again. He grabbed Ringo’s chin and tipped it up. “My eyes are up here.”</p><p>George’s breath was hot against Ringo’s lips, and the way the corners of his mouth curved upward was even hotter. Growling, Ringo grabbed George’s shoulders. “Your lips are up here, too.”</p><p>Their lips crashed together and their knees sent dirt flying as they pulled each other as close as possible. Ringo’s fingers raked up and down George’s bare back, but he wanted to feel him more. He broke the kiss to tear off his own shirt, then pressed their bodies back together. With the sun shining down on them, every touch set their skin on fire.</p><p>Ringo slid his hand down George’s back and squeezed his arse, making George gasp. “Out here?” George asked. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“There’s no one around for miles,” Ringo said, moving his lips to George’s neck and biting down.</p><p>George moaned and thrust his hips forward. “You better be right. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep quiet.”</p><p>“Like you ever can,” Ringo teased before swirling his tongue around George’s nipple and smiling as George let out a predictably loud moan. Eager for more, Ringo pushed George down against the ground and—</p><p>“The <em>daisies!</em>” George cried, leaping to his feet.</p><p>“…What?” But Ringo followed George’s heartbroken gaze to the smashed flowers in front of him. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” George said quietly. “I know you didn’t mean to.”</p><p>Ringo stared at the daisies. “Could we just…?” He grabbed one of the stems and tried to straighten it, but he ended up tearing off the flower head instead.</p><p>“Ritchie, <em>don’t</em>—” George stopped and took a deep breath. “Please, leave them alone. It’s fine.”</p><p>“I’ll buy you more,” Ringo said, standing up and squeezing George’s hands. “…Once you tell me where I’m supposed to buy them.”</p><p>George finally smiled again, and Ringo sighed in relief. “Let’s just go shopping together,” George said. “But first, let’s finish what we started,” he said, trailing his fingertip down Ringo’s neck.</p><p>Shivering at George’s touch, Ringo grinned. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes.” George dropped to the ground and grabbed his gloves. “The <em>weeding</em>. You didn’t think you’d get out of this so easily, did you?”</p><p>Ringo grumbled and got back on his knees. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</p><p>Laughing, George kissed him. “I’m lucky you’re cute, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't realize until now that I wrote 2 fics in a row where Ringo accidentally damages something of George's. Sorry, boys XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>